Binblood
by meg4280
Summary: As the green light of the curse struck the redheaded woman, her eyes caught sight of crystal blue. And as she fell a single plea left her lips, "Protect him." H x OFC Evil Dumbledore! Rated T for now.
1. Follow your dreams

As the green light of the curse struck the redheaded woman, her eyes caught sight of crystal blue. And as she fell a single plea left her lips, "Protect him." H x OFC Evil Dumbledore!

My little twist to the Wizarding world. If anyone likes the idea of a 'Binblood' run with it I'm curious what you guys come up with.

Disclaimer- Rated T for now-there just kids! Jeez pervs. And no, wish I did. But I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters.

Chapter 1-Forbidden blood

"Please, she's all I've got left. They killed her Lill's, they killed her. Please keep her safe."

"Sirius, I promise."

#&#

"Lily! He's here RUN!"

"Move aside woman"

"Not my baby, not my Harry"

"Avada Kedavra"

As the green light of the curse struck the redheaded woman, her eyes caught sight of crystal blue. And as she fell a single plea left her lips, "Protect him."

The dark Lord raised his wand in triumph and cast the killing curse. But what happens next nobody will truly understand. The curse that has never failed, failed. Rebounding off its intended victim and slamming into its caster. Ripping the madman apart. Unfortunately the force of the explosion causes the two-story house to collapse.

#&#

"You can't mean to leave him here, Professor."

"That is exactly what I plan to do Minerva."

"But these of the worst sort of Muggles, they will never love him."

"Be that as it may. This is the only place little Harry will be safe."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Faith my dear faith."

With that the old Wizard gently placed a basket on the doorstep, tucking an envelope into the blankets folds. And with a final goodbye the old man and his companion Apparated away.

It wasn't until several hours later of horse faced woman opened the door to get the newspaper that she found the basket screaming for her husband.

#&#

"You little Freaks! Clean this mess up both of you! Ungrateful brats, we give you shelter we gave you food we gave you clothes. And what do you do you go and break my favorite China!"

"We're sorry." The two children chorused.

"Don't do that. It creep's me out when you freaks talk like that!"

"Sorry." They chorused again. Only to flinch when Aunt Petunia screeched for her husband. The large walrus of a man lumbered into the kitchen with a smirk on his face that made the children's stomachs drop in fear. Without even a warning, a large fist slammed down hitting the youngest of two across the face. Causing the five-year-old to slam into the gas stove. The force of the blow knocking the oven off kilter. His second fist went straight for the others stomach. The two children knew if they made another sound more blows would follow. Terrified green eyes pleaded with crystal blue, for the other to stay quiet. But it was not meant to be. The smallest of whimpers escaped the child lips. And the young boy was forced to watch as blow after blow rained down on his one and only friend.

#&#

Slowly waking up, crystal blue met with concerned emerald green. /You okay?/

The boys voice gently touched her mind. The two of them learned long ago that they could communicate in this 'freakish' way. It allowed the two to talk and not be beaten for making a noise. /Harry I wanna go./ The girl winced in pain, trying to sit up in their small cupboard.

/I know, Rin. I know. But where would we go? You heard uncle Vernon, nobody wants us./ Harry asked supporting her so she could lean against his chest. He could tell that something

/I had that dream again./ Rin smiled slightly. She told Harry about it before, about her momma and his walking through the forest. The two women leading the children someplace safe.

/Again? How long have you been having it?/

/Every night for two weeks./

/That long?/

/I think, we can trust it./

The two five-year-olds came to an agreement and as quietly as possible, snuck out of their cupboard. Harry quickly went up the stairs and into his aunt and uncles bedroom. As quietly as possible, grabbing two overnight bags that his uncle would use for business trips. Next, he headed into the bathroom and grabbed all of the pain medicines in bandages he could find and quickly stuffed them into one of the bags.

Rin made for the pantry and grabbed as much food as possible and setting it on the table. If they were to trust her dream, then they were going to need enough for several days. Surprisingly, looking back at the pantry she couldn't even see a dent in the amount of food missing. Knowing that Aunt Petunia would be cooking in the morning just to make sure she and Harry didn't have a bite to eat, so they won't be missed in the morning, let alone the next few days.

Harry set the two bags nest to the large pile of canned food and made his way over to the drawers where the torches were kept. Grabbing those as well as all of Petunias dinner candles and matches he placed those in the bag as well. Next he opened the refrigerator and grabbed several bottles of water and what fresh fruit there was. They could eat the fresh and hold off on the canned for a few extra days. With that in mind he also grabbed a large wedge of cheese as well as a loaf of bread.

Everything all together they had enough to eat for almost a month.

With both bags packed the two held hands over them. They had only done this once before and it allowed them food for a week in their cupboard. Concentrating hard the two imagined in their minds eye the bags becoming smaller lighter. Just enough for them to carry and not look suspicious. Once that was completed the two left number four Private Drive, not once looking back.

#&#

Five in the morning found two five-year-old children sat on the steps of Gringotts. It would have taken at least three days walking to get to where they were if not for Rin and her impromptu happy dance. Smiling, truly smiling for the first time either one could remember, she spun around while walking next to Harry arm up in the air.

And the next thing they knew a large double-decker bus stopped right in front of them. At first the attendant wouldn't allow them onboard due to their age, but a quick 'explanation' that their momma's wanted them home and they were staying in the Wizard shopping place in London, changed the man's mind. They _still_ couldn't believe they were aloud on. The two were just too tired to worry about the crazy nutter driving. They found an empty bed and promptly fell asleep.

Now in Diagon Alley they watched the sunrise over the tops of the buildings and watched and adult Witches and Wizards slowly made their way to their destinations to open shop. A few of them giving the children disgusted looks. Their clothing was overly baggy. Harry's with Dudley's castoffs shirt and trousers. Rin was swallowed up in one of Vernon's old torn and tattered t-shirts. She had to find a bit of string to cinch it around her waist. Pants weren't even needed it was so long on her. Her snow white hair when washed would shimmer blue's and purples. Now with the dirt and oil in their hair, dried blood and bruises along Rin's cheek and arms, many of the adults pretended not to notice them. Sharing an apple, they waited patiently for the bank to open. Hoping that no one would approach them and make them leave. It wasn't long after they finished the small breakfast that they were allowed inside. Holding hands they made their way to one of the Goblin tellers.

"What do you want?"

Bowing respectively the two shocked the Goblin. Not many wizards know the proper way of greeting and yet two children did without a thought. "Good morning. We wish to speak with someone about our family accounts." The young girl said bowing again.

"Your names?"

"Our apology's sir, but that's part of why we are here. We only know our first names. This is Rin and my name is Harry."

"We were hoping you would be able to do a an…an…"

"An ancestry test?"

"Thank you sir, yes sir."

The goblin showed a toothy grin. "The test is rather expensive and is unnecessary for you Mr. Potter." The goblin to great joy in the shock that passed over the small ones faces. "Everyone in the Wizarding world knows who you are young man. I'm surprised that you yourself do not."

"Oh, uh… My aunt and uncle never told me about my Mum or Dad, so I didn't know their last name."

"That is unfortunate. They were some of the few wizards that earned goblins respect." The children lit up at the praise to the boy's parents. "I will bring you to the Potter family account manager."

"Thank you." The two chorused bowing again. They made their way to a pair of emerald doors that was inlayed with gold and rubies. The children had never seen something so beautiful before, and would have liked to keep looking if not for being ushered into the office of another intimidating goblin.

After similar greetings to the goblin Rekuck, the children learned that he was the head of the Potter family accounts as well as a few other wealthy families. After submitting a drop of blood and placing it on a special parchment Harry and Rin watched as Rin's family tree spidered out from where the drop had fallen.

Idrin Procyon Black ~Potter-Born October 31st 1980

Daughter to Sirius Orion Black -1960-

Daughter to Cliona daughter of the Seelie court -1264-1981

Bonded to Harry James Potter October 31st 1980

/Bonded?/ Rin looked at Harry confused

/Maybe that's why we can talk like this, why were so important to each other./

"Why doesn't my mother have a last name?"

"The Fey are different from Wizards and Muggles Mrs. Black-Potter. I knew Princess Cliona well."

"Princess?" Harry and Rin Coursed.

"Does that make Rin a princess too?" Harry bounced in his seat. Aunt Petunia told Dudley bedtime stories about beautiful princess and how wonderful they were.

"Yes Mr. Black-Potter. It also makes you a prince through your magical marriage. Not only that but it also puts your young wife in great danger."

"What?" Rin shrank down looking at the door almost expecting Vernon to storm through the doors and hurt her yet again.

"Why? Why would people hurt her for that?"

"Centuries ago the most powerful Wizard was born, and saved all of magical kind from a Fey Queen named Morgana LaFey, who had gone mad. Merlin was born out a wish for the Unseelie Queen to have a child-a son. Unfortunately she could have children. Using her magic she impregnated a woman who she thought was a non-magical. Turns out she did have some magic, just not enough to make her a witch. The mixing of the Wizarding and Fey magic's created Merlin. It was years of terror at the hands of Morgana LaFey before Merlin could defeat her. Knowing that if he was anything near as cruel as the Queen ever was, he could have easily destroyed the earth itself. So in order to protect future generations he created a law, a law that in your favor is mostly forgotten."

"W…What was that?"

"Immediate death to the child of forbidden blood.


	2. Forbidden Blood

As the green light of the curse struck the redheaded woman, her eyes caught sight of crystal blue. And as she fell a single plea left her lips, "Protect him." H x OFC Evil Dumbledore!

My little twist to the Wizarding world. If anyone likes the idea of a 'Binblood' run with it I'm curious what you guys come up with.

Disclaimer- Rated T for now-there just kids! Jeez pervs. And no, wish I did. But I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters.

Chapter 2 - Follow you dreams

After what Rekuck reviled to them, the children were extremely solemn. Following the rest of the directions from Rin's dreams, they closed all unauthorized access to the accounts. Someone had been withdrawing large sums from the family vaults. Then setting up a living expense and an allowance for fun or emergencies they then went over the extensive list of properties that the two could pick from to live in.

Not being familiar with maps or floor plans as well as lack of reading skills, Rekuck provided them with images of each estate. They immediately disregarded anything that looked like Private Drive or would take a week to clean. They wanted a _home_ not place they will eventually hate. The two finally decided on a four bedroom, two-story thatched roof Tudor with a large flower garden. There was a small river that ended up in a lake farther back in the painting. The whole thing was surrounded by mountains and forest. The whole thing looked eerily similar to a puzzle Petunia put together onetime.

They learned that the house though looked old was quite modern. Meaning it had indoor plumbing and a decent kitchen. Several protection charms were in place. A Repelling Charm around the surrounding forest to keep unwanted people at bay and a Fidelius Charm to keep the whole house hidden from sight. The Secret Keeper has yet to be appointed to the home. As well as several jinx and hexes for intruders who do get past the charms.

Once that was completed they requested that Rekuck set up interviews with tutors. Starting with those who knew their parents. They would be given a salary, room and board. They needed to learn how to better read and wright as well as begin other subject like math. Self-defense is a must. If Rin's secret gets out they will need to defend themselves. When asked if 'dark creatures' were to be excluded they said No.

"If we are to learn to survive like they have we need to learn from them."

"There is one man that I can think of from the top of my head. His name is Remus John Lupin. It is not widely known but he is a Werewolf. He was also best friends with both of your parents."

After that they rode the carts to the vaults and picked out several items for the house they chose. Including a moving painting of Harrys mum and dad. They were all shocked to see each other. James and Lilly were ecstatic to see their son and lil' Rin. Until they noticed the bruising along Rin's face. They demanded to know how this happened and after almost 30 min give a rather edited version of the last four years. When finished Lilly was quietly crying and James looked like he wanted to hit something. His reaction scaring Rin hid behind Harry, trembling in fear. Both of them mumbling 'I'm sorry' over and over.

"Oh baby, were not mad at you." Lilly sobbed. "How could she? How could my own sister do something as hideous as hurt my babies?"

"It's over now mum. We left the Dursley's and were going to a place in Nottingham."

"Nottingham? Oh the cottage!" Lilly exclaimed happily quickly drying her eyes.

"Harry, how did you get here? Not that I'm complaining or anything, but most five year olds don't plan things out so well." James asked.

"Rin has been having the same dream for days." Harry explained.

"Momma and Lilly keep coming to me and telling me what we need to do. I figured we could trust it."

"That must be a magical gift from Cliona. She would never want her baby living in _that_ house."

"Harry, what I don't understand is _why_ you were even placed with those people. Why are you not with Sirius?"

"Who?" The children Coursed.

"He's your father Rin, and Harry's Godfather." Lilly explained looking confused. "Why was our Will disregarded?"

"Dumbledore should have followed through with our wishes."

"My apologies Lord Potter," Rekuck interrupted. "After the Dark Lord attacked your family, Sirius Black was arrested for being a Death Eater. With the evidence of his betrayal to you and the death of the Wizard named Peter Pettigrew, as well as that of fifteen Muggles, the man is now in Azkaban Prison."

"He went after Peter?" Lilly demanded of the goblin.

"Yes Lady Potter."

"Good!" She spat. "He was our secret keeper _Not_ Sirius. It must have been Peter who was the traitor, not Remus. We have to get Sirius out of there James."

"When we all get to the cottage, Master Rekuck could you send is the trial transcripts to us? I want to know why Dumbledore didn't defend Padfoot."

"Who is Dumbledore?" Harry asked trying to fallow along.

Rin had her eye's scrunched closed trying to remember. "Is he the skinny Santa?"

"Ha! That's the best description yet." James laughed.

"Rin do you remember him?"

"I…I think so. Harry remembers a fling motorcycle. But I remember a big talking bear, a nice lady and skinny Santa. He's the one who left us there."

"I don't understand it. Dumbledore was the one who cast the Fidelius Charm, and he knew were we were hiding. He _knew_ Peter was the Secret Keeper. He _knew_ Sirius was going to distract the Death Eaters. So why! Why was Sirius arrested?" James ranted pacing back and forth within the confines of the portrait, while Lilly leaned against the frame, giving her husband more room.

"Could this have anything to do with that damned prophecy?" Lilly murmured thinking out loud.

"What's a prophecy?" Harry asked his mum. He was starting to notice similarities between him and his parents. He had everything of his dad, al but his eyes. Those he shared with his mum.

"In short, your Highness, It's a vision of the future wrapped up in riddles." Explained Rekuck.

"Oh."

"Master Rekuck, is there a portrait of my momma?"

"Yes your Highness. Hers is located within the Black vault."

"Can you take me there?" Rin asked.

Rekuck bowed showing a toothy grin and escorted her out of the Potter vault, leaving a very shocked James and Lilly.

"He bowed." James said finally able to make a sound. "You saw that right Lill's?"

"Yeah."

"They never bow."

"Never."

"Why not? They have been super polite and helpful."

"That could be part of the job description, but Wizards and Goblins have been in too many wars against each other that they no longer trust us. They only trust gold." James said.

"Maybe its because of Rin." Harry said smiling. They must have done something so good that they earned respect from the scary goblin.

"What about her Harry?" James asked perking up in the portrait.

"You…you promise not to tell anyone? If it gets out she'll get hurt again."

"We promise love." Lilly promised grabbing James' hand.

"Ok…er…Shesafairyprincessandsomehowweremaried."

"Huh?" James asked tilting his head to the side confused all over again. Lilly on the other hand was slowly repeating what she understood.

"Fairy, Princess, married."

"Married? Married to who? James asked still completely lost.

"Er…to me." Harry said looking down at the other items in the vault avoiding the disappointment he was sure in his parents eyes.

"My baby's married?"

"Well that explains the whole 'Your Highness' bit." James laughed.

"This is not funny James! My _baby_ is _MARRIED_!"

"Eh, it's the Potter charm. No girl can resist it." James laughed ducking a swing from his wife.

"Harry!" Rin yelled bounding back in. "I found my momma, a whole bunch of books and a trunk that shrinks and can hold a bunch of stuff!"

"Cool!"

"Come on, let's grab you mum and dad, and let's get some clothes. Rekuck said there a store down the street that can help us."

"Right, um…" Harry turned to his parents. "How do we pay for the clothes?"

"The money vault is right next door. It would be much easier to ask Rekuck for a refilling money bag." James explained. "That way all you have to do is speak into the bag and the amount you need-be it Wizard or Muggle-it appears in the bag."

Moments later the children were back in the cart speeding over the tracks. A flash of light caught their attention down another tunnel and they caught a glimpse of what could only be a dragon.

/Cool./

/No kidding/

/I'm glad we listened to the dream./

/Me too./


	3. To market, to market-to buy a fat pig

My little twist to the Wizarding world. If anyone likes the idea of a 'Binblood' run with it I'm curious what you guys come up with.

SUGOI! 170 people have read my story in just 4 days! A Huge Thank You goes out to HPpureblood, twilightlover4life13, padfoot123, shakvuck, geetac, 13ozo, Lauzag, PotionGirl1992, Tygo24911 and witchy girl 88! You guys are awesome. I am looking for a Beta! If any of you guys have comments or insight of what could happen or whatever comes to mind Please, please let me know! I want to wright this story as best as possible!

Disclaimer- Rated T for now-there just kids! Jeez pervs. And no, wish I did. But I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters. H x OFC Evil Dumbledore!

**Now on with the story!** ^ᴥ^

Chapter 3—" To market, to market-to buy a fat pig "

Diagon Alley was without a doubt amazing. The two quickly made their way to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, and after reassuring the squat older woman that they could pay for the clothes, they only had to wait a moment before they could change. A light Scourgify charm courtesy of Madam Malkin and the children back in the alley. Now that they had the time to actually look, what they saw was spectacular. They went to the apothecary and purchased several healing potions as well as a potion that would improve eyesight. Harry immediately downed that one while Rin took one of the healing potions. Soon afterward Harry watched as the bruises along Rin's face and arms began to disappear as she quickly became blurry.

/Glasses Harry/ Rin spoke giggling.

/Oh, yeah/ Harry blushed quickly taking them off, and was suddenly able to see better than ever before.

Next they went into Quality Quidditch Supplies to have a look.

/They have flying brooms!/ Harry gushed Looking around the shop at the brooms on display.

/Wha- Harry, Harrylooklooklook!/ Rin was bouncing up and down looking at a painting of a Quidditch field. . The whole painting almost took up half the wall of the shop. The detail was amazing! The flags around the field were blowing gently in the breeze. There was a lake and grassy field to the side and they watched as a few birds flew in the sky. No one was playing at the moment and it looked more like a private field vs. a professional one /Momma said James and Papa used to play. Do you think James and Lilly will be able to enter it?/

/I hope so, that would be brilliant!/

/If this works I wonder if the bookstore has a painting of a Library for Momma and Lilly./

"Can I help you?" A man said getting irritated that there were small children in the shop. Kids just don't have money to buy a thing, least of all a broom.

"Can a painting of a person go into this painting?" Harry asked picking up on the man's attitude and making himself as small as possible, yet still trying to do something for his parents.

"Yes as long as the two are in close proximity to each other such as being in the same house." He said with a sigh.

"How much?" Harry asked.

"More than you could afford young man."

"How much?" Rin asked this time.

"As I told your friend young lady more than what a bunch of kids 'ave got now run along."

"Will one hundred Galleons be enough?" They spoke at the same time watching the man's reaction. Usually when they did that they were hit. But apparently his shock was due to the amount they offered.

"Ya ain't got that kind o' money."

Harry pulled out the bag from Gringotts and spoke the amount. Once the bag became heavy he dumped the coins on the counter with a grin.

"Blimey! Right just so ye know, all sales are final. Yer parents can't be coming back saying they've been cheated."

"Don't worry. Is there a way to shrink this for us, so we can pack it away for now?" Rin grinned.

"Err, sir?" Harry said looking at the brooms once again.

"Yes?" The store clerk was definitely paying more attention to these kids now.

"The brooms, will we be able to fly them or is there a size or age limit?"

"Ah, now that's a fine question. Not many folks even bother asking such things and blame us when young'uns get hurt. Now truth be told if adults were to do their jobs and watch 'em nothing would go wrong. Now for a lad such as yourself, I would suggest the Comet three-ten. Not as fast as the three sixty, but a righ' good broom to learn on."

"Sold. Two please." The two coursed watching the man's reaction. Seems wizards were more used to people talking in unison.

#&#

After paying for all of the items from the Quidditch shop and checking out Flourish & Bott's and finding that they did indeed have a painting of a Library, they were happy to find it was the one in Hogwarts. Finding a few books that looked interesting they made their way back to the alley and each one using the Portkey around their necks activated them.

"Home again, home again."

"Jiggety-jig"

The sudden pull behind their bellybuttons was something they were not expecting, nor was the sudden feeling of being inside of Aunt Petunia's laundry machine.

Just as the two felt like they were about to become sick they crashed into something hard.

"Ow."

"Okay so that was not fun." Rin groaned slowly getting to her knees. Looking up she gasped. Concerned if she was hurt Harry quickly started checking her for new injuries.

"Are you hurt? Are you okay?"

"Wow."

"Wow? Wow what?

Rin just gently grasped Harry's chin and slowly turned his face in the direction of the cottage. The painting that Rekuck showed them was nothing compared to the real thing. A fairytale cottage was the first thing that came to his mind. Flowers of every shape and color spilled from window boxes. They climbed over and along the stone fence and over the pergola framing the wrought iron gate. Magic must be keeping the garden growing for there were flowers that he only saw on the telly advertising a tropical holiday in Hawaii or Fiji. The soft red stone of the fence was the same as on the house and two chimneys at each end of the house. The straw of the thatch roof had faded into a silver grey.

The crunch of the gravel under their hands and feet brought them out of their wonder just enough for them to finally stand up. Remembering what the goblin told them they each placed their hand on the front gate and waited. In seconds their hands began to glow and the gate quietly swung open. Making their way into the front garden, Harry could see a tree to the right that had deep pink, purple flowers blooming all over it. Surrounded by even more strange but beautiful flowers and ferns.

/A plum tree./ Rin smiled. /This is so pretty./

/It's beautiful here./

"Come on lets go look inside too." Rin laughed picking up her pace. As if breaking the silence broke some kind of spell the children both ran up to the front door and into the cottage.

The first thing they saw upon entering was that the cottage was…clean. Not steral like the house on Private drive, where you were afraid to touch anything let alone breath, no this place was just clean in a sense that it was welcoming. In more ways than one. The sudden sob had Harry spinning around towards Rin. She had tears streaming down her cheeks arms crossed over her chest, gripping the sleeves of her new jumper. Dropping their belongings on the floor Harry went and pulled his best friend into a much needed hug.

"Please…please tell me I'm not (sob) I'm not dre…dreaming."

"No this is real, were free. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, Dudley and his friends they will never hurt us, never hurt you again. I promise."

"What if they send us back?"

"That won't happen." Harry declared, gently lifting Rin's chin to look her in the eye. "We got Mum and Dad, and soon we'll have your Papa.

"Masters Potters, Tansy, Aconite, Yarrow, Nalin and Crizant are here to serve you's." A high squeaky voice announced its presence.

Rin looked up and screamed. Harry spun around, arms wide to protect the girl behind him from the creatures sudden appearance. The little creatures were the same height as Harry and Rin due to the last few years of malnutrition under the Dursley's 'care'. They had large, bat-like ears and bulging green eyes the size of tennis balls in their over sizes heads, spindly arms and legs . Each one was wearing a dirty, threadbare pillowcases or tea-towel for clothes.

"What are you? Why are you here?" Harry demanded unsure if they were going to hurt him and Rin.

"WAAAA! Tansy is sorry Master's Potter's sir. Tansy is not wanting to scare Mistress Potter's Ma'am. Tansy did stupid thing and must be punished!" With that the little creature started slamming its forehead into the wood floor repeatedly.

"STOP IT!" Rin and Harry both yelled horrified at what they were seeing.

The little thing stopped an inch from hitting its head once again.

"Master's Potter's sir, I is being called Nalin. We is house elves, we serve you's. We have serves Potter's Cottage for five generations."

"We were not expecting anybody to be here." Harry explained.

"You's going to free's us?" One of the others asked shaking. "You's giving us clothes?"

"Free you?" Rin asked coming out from behind Harry. "We can give you clothes if you want." The reaction that statement had was not what the children were expecting.

The five little creatures ran forward, grabbing their clothes. "No! No clothes! We is be good house elves and works hard to make Master's Potter's happy. No clothes!" There squeaky little voices kept begging them, making it hard to tell who was speaking.

/Harry there scaring me./ Rin was shaking the stress of the last few days taking it's toll.

"Okay! No clothes. Were sorry, we've never met a house elf before." Harry said trying to calm the creatures down. "Can you guys just give us a moment?"

"Oh yes! We is letting Master's Potter's and his Lady Potter's alone now." One of the elves said as they suddenly began to disappear.

"Well that was just weird." Harry said trying to lighten the tension in Rin's shoulders.

Laughing lightly, Rin just shook her head and picked up one of the bags. Thankful that Harry was by her side. Walking further into the house they noticed that the furniture was in a simple arrangement and all of an older style. But still looked comfortable. The front parlor had a massive fireplace in the back corner and its face was large enough for Harry and Rin to step into. To the left was the study and Library for there were books along every shelf. Rin quickly dug around the magical trunk and pulled out the painting of Hogwarts Library and set it against the wall for later hanging. Doing the same with Cliona's and Lilly and James' paintings back in the Parlor.

Farther back they found an eat in kitchen and one of the House elves making sandwiches for lunch.

"Aconite will have lunches ready for Master's and Lady's Potter's sir soon."

"Thank you, Aconite. Are you going to eat with us?" Harry said looking at the large pile of food already made.

"No! Is improper to be's eating with Master's Potter's."

"Why? We all live together why can't we eat together." Rin asked thinking of the harsh treatment the Dursley's put them through. Making all the food for the 'normal' family. Only to stand in the corner until they were finished eating and praying they made enough for a few measly scraps. For 'Freaks' were not allowed to eat at the table.

"No, no, no. Is not _proper_."

"Aconite, we insist that everyone sit at the table and enjoy what food there is. No one is to stand in the corner." Rin said smiling at the grubby elf.

"Is order?"

"No, Aconite. We will never order you guys around. We will make requests and ask for help, but we are nothing like my Aunt and Uncle."

"You is make request?" Aconite asked unsure of the situation. "Then we will fallow request." With that she went back to making lunch.

Shrugging their shoulders they made their way upstairs and found the four bedrooms and the rather large bathroom. They ended up choosing what could only be the Master bedroom. The Four poster canopy bed with deep blue drapes paired well with the cheerful soft rose color on the walls. But what surprised them was the ceiling. You could see the woodwork, yet you couldn't. What they saw was the bright blue of outside sky.

"Wow." Harry whispered, afraid of breaking the spell in the room.

"Yeah I always loved this room." James said from a painting of a dragon preserve above the bedrooms fireplace. "They have a similar ceiling in the Great Hall at Hogwarts."

"Where's mum?"

"Ah, she's in the Library."

"I'm glad she liked the idea."

"Yeah well she and Clio are looking to figure out how, how you two…" James stammered gesturing to the two of them.

"Bonded?" Rin asked grinning. She could tell that Harry was enjoying his dads uncomfort too.

"Yeah we were thinking once puberty sets in we can start having kids and all."

"WHAT! Lilly will kill me! Look, Harry you have _years_ before you even need to think about stuff like that. Seriously I'm not ready to be a grandfather!"

The two started laughing at the panic on James' face. The tapping on the window dew their attention. Opening up the window Harry let in a barn owl that was caring a package.

"That must be from Gringotts." James supplied. "I'll go and get your mums."

#&#

**I'll post more in the next day or two. Please review! **^ᴥ^


	4. New and Lost Hope

Disclaimer- Rated T for now-there just kids! Jeez pervs. And no, wish I did. But I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters. H x OFC Evil Dumbledore!

"_" = speaking

/ _ / =Thinking to one's self

/_/ =Harry and Rin mind speaking

Gomen ne! Sorry for the wait folks I'm taking collage summer school classes and man do they pile on the homework! This one is gonna be kinda short but I thought yall would like an update! Please enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW! ^_^

Chapter 4-New and Lost Hope

Remus Lupin sat in his small apartment going over his finances once again. His last job didn't last as long as he would have hoped and rent was due in less than two weeks. The last full moon was hard on him and he missed an extra day of work, resulting in him getting fired. He'll just have to find another job and fast. Since Hogwarts he's worked in several restaurants and clubs as a bar tender, and…just about anything else he could get. The gay bar over on 5th and Kings Road paid well. The owner didn't even care that Remus was straight. And the flirting –though odd did boost his confidence that he wasn't some hideously disfigured monster.

He had been staring at the wall calendar for several minutes when it finally clicked. May 19th, 1986. Today is Sirius' birthday.

"I hope you suffer you bastard." Dropping his head in his hands he worked to calm himself down. It was still close to the full moon and he didn't need the wolf to surface at the moment. He didn't need his landlady Mrs. Le Beau kicking him out. Once he could think without throwing something at the mocking numbers, he went back to the classifieds of the Daily Prophet, Metro Paris and the London Times. Half the pages were already marked with red x's and he was beginning to lose hope.

A pecking at his window pulled him out of his depression enough to realize an owl was waiting to get in. Grabbing a few owl treats on his way he quickly opened the window and divested the dark brown owl of the envelope. Huffing the owl snatched the treats and flew off making sure to hit the man on the head with its wing.

"Must have been there for a while." Remus mused looking out the window watching as the owl faded from sight. Shaking himself once again he looked down at his hands and realized that the envelope was from Gringotts.

/ Why would they send me this? I don't even have an account with them./ Breaking the seal he opened the letter and began to read. And then reread. It had to be a joke, but the seal was legitimate. The magic in the wax used would deny anyone falsely using a stamp. James found that out when he 'barrowed' the Black family deal, and received a nasty shock that landed him in the hospital wing for three days. To forge a Gringotts seal would not result in mild electrocution; it would burn the culprit from the inside out until nothing remained but ash.

A job. They represented a high profile client who was looking for a private tutor. His NEWTS were at the top in his class, right below Lilly, quickly followed by Snape. Room and Board. Usually that was all he could hope for was a place to sleep and food in his stomach. His disease usually resulted in little or no pay. But this client in full understanding of his condition was still willing to pay him the same amount as that of a Hogwarts Professor.

Remus made to sit in the chair once again but completely missed his mark and landed right on his ass. Him sitting on the floor didn't faze him. It seemed fitting. The letter literally floored him. Laughing at his predicament and his luck he continued to read the letter.

This Lord and Lady had two five year olds who needed a tutor in basic education and eventually in Wizarding. The fact that it was a Lord put the werewolf on edge. Too many purebloods still held the notion of blood purity. If this letter wasn't from Gringotts with their seal of authenticity, Remus would have immediately torched the parchment. Those who went through the Wizarding bank to find personal employees, the Goblins honor was at stake. To have an employer turn and change the agreement and/or harmed those Gringotts recommended for the job, the Goblins would take revenge for the dishonor placed upon them.

No one wanted the Goblins after them.

With that knowledge this Lord and Lady were light wizards, Remus started laughing again. For the first time in nine years things were finally looking up. Scrambling to his feet, Remus grabbed a quill. On the letter was a section that would allow him to accept or decline the positions as well as a place for his signature for the conformation. Checking the affirmative and scrawled his name, as soon as he lifted his quill the letter disappeared to be placed on the desk of the Lords account manager. Once that was done Remus started packing. He just needed to wait for the next owl from Gringotts for directions to the Manor.

#&#&#&#&

Deep inside Hogwarts inside the Headmasters office was a shelf full of gismos and gyros and other magical objects. Every item on the shelf was to monitor one boy. Each one monitoring different aspects of the boy's life. The high pitched whistles and wines, bells and chimes caused many headaches in the first few days of cueing them into the boy. Within days the old Headmaster broke down and placed a silencing spell on the entire shelf. If the old man actually cared he would have noticed several spinning faster or glowing brighter and the sound much louder. If Albus Dumbledore actually cared he would have recognized the implications. But he didn't. The items were all for show. Monitoring the health and welfare of The-Boy-Who-Lived. The day the Headmaster silenced the shelf Harry Potter was beaten unconscious with a broken arm, leg and several cracked ribs. Two years later if the old man even remembered about the shelf he would have seen one orb that was supposed to be glowing suddenly burn out. The blood wards around Private Drive had fallen. The only witness, the only one who monitored the shelf with a breaking heart towards the boy and his companion, was a majestic phoenix. Fawkes had watched his companion's heart turn cold and dark over the years. He was no longer the young wizard who wanted peace through the light. But peace through any means necessary.

"Find him my old friend. Find him and protect him from those who would use him."

Fawkes looked at the old ragged hat that sat on the shelf opposite the silenced one and bowed to his old friend. The sorting hat smiled and wished him farewell. With that the majestic bird flew out the open window and circling the towers of Hogwarts sang a song of such sorrow, breaking the connection he had with the old wizard. Upon the final note Fawkes flashed in a column of fire and was gone.

#*#*#


	5. Next Generation part 1

Disclaimer- Rated T for now-there just kids! Jeez pervs. And no, wish I did. But I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters. H x OFC Evil Dumbledore!

"_" = speaking

/ _ / = Thinking to one's self

/_/ = Harry and Rin mind speaking

~_~ = Parseltongue

Gomen ne! Sorry for the wait folks I was taking collage summer school classes and with the condensed time lot they don't even consider to shorten the finals too—dorks. Thank God I now have two weeks of vacation!

Please enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW! ^_^

Chapter 5— Next Generation part 1

Harry and Rin were outside flying their brooms scaring the crap out of their new Uncle and teacher Remus. Three days after the children moved into the cottage Remus received a Portkey to wherever the interview was to take place. He was not expecting Hansel and Gretel's cottage. Seeing the gingerbread house with the lollypop and gumdrop trimmings he was amazed at the amount of detail the magic held. Either the children were more talented than he had thought or the parents were quite eccentric. Shaking his head the werewolf prayed to Merlin that the owner wasn't anything like the witch in the story.

As much as the man loved chocolate he had to restrain himself from braking off a chunk from the doors trimming. Grabbing ahold of the spun sugar door knocker shaped as a stags head he rapped the handle.

When the door opened he was a bit shocked. There standing in the entryway was a house elf wearing a very tidy, very clean dress with embroidered deep purple flowers at the collar. / That's a wolf's bane flower./

"You is Teacher sir?"

"Yes, my name is Remus Lupin. I had an appointment for a job interview."

"I is sorry sirs. Master says no interviews. You's just come in he explains. Follow Aconite sirs, I shows you's the way."

/Great just great./ He knew it was just too good to be true. He really shouldn't have gotten his hopes up. No one in their right mind would allow a werewolf to teach their children.

The running feet had him looking up in time before he was barreled over.

"Oh! Sorry!" The silver white haired girl apologized as she ducked behind him just as a water balloon filled with chocolate syrup hit him in the face.

"Gah!"

"I'm sorryImsorryImsorry!" The boy apologized profusely, quickly grabbing a towel from the kitchen, he came back and started to dab at the mess. Remus licking his lips to rid them of some of the chocolate took the towel from the boy to wipe the rest off of his face.

"Bloody Hell that was brilliant!" A man's voice boomed from across the room.

The towel slowly came down uncovering his shocked face. /No it couldn't be./

"James! Language!" A woman's voice scolded. "Harry how could you? Rin is lower than that! You would have … completely … missed!" By the time she was half way through her scolding she was giggling too hard to speak properly.

/It can't be./ Looking down at the boy who was still dabbing at the mess on his shirt. Remus' eyes widen in disbelief. Messy dark chocolate brown hair and emerald green eyes. "Harry?"

The boy quickly stopped cleaning and looked up at the man. "I'm sorry I was trying to hit Rin."

"Oh Moony you should see your face right now. It's priceless!"

The werewolf's head snapped to his right to see the faces of his best friends. "James? Lilly?"

"Hello Remus."

"I… I need to… to sit…someplace… down." Remus dropped like a stone between the two children shocking everyone.

"Oi Moony you alright?"

"How did this happen?" Remus asked after collecting himself. "I thought Dumbledore placed Harry with his muggle relatives."

"He did. Against our wishes to boot." James grumbled.

"I don't understand." Remus said slowly shaking his head back and forth.

"We were supposed to go live with papa." Rin told him wringing her hands.

"Papa?"

"Sirius Black." Harry told him only to stumble back in fear as the man jumped to his feet.

"WHAT! That Bastard?" Remus spun to the portraits demanding answers.

Rin ran over to cover Harry with her own body expecting a beating from the angry man.

"Dam it Moony it was Peter! He's the traitor!" James yelled back. But it was the women in the portrait next to James that truly captured both men's attention.

"They hit you." That simple statement stopped all movement as everyone looked down at the children. Harry was shaking beneath Rin expecting pain to come. Rin was glaring at the man in the room daring him to hit her and to hit _only_ her. "That's why you were covered in bruises."

Looking down at the children by his feet his heart broke. The son of his best friend and the daughter of the one who he had truly believed betrayed him were _cowering_ before him. A challenge was in her eyes, one that said 'hit me', but so was the fear, knowing that pain was coming. If it wasn't for his advanced hearing he would never have heard the whispered mantra that Harry was saying.

"Were sorry Uncle Vernon. It won't happen again Uncle Vernon. We didn't mean too Uncle Vernon."

For the first time since he was bitten and turned, Remus Lupin truly felt like a monster. Tears running down his face he looked to their parents silently begging for help.

Lilly was curled into James' chest sobbing, seeking comfort needing to hold her baby but knowing she never will. James arms wrapped tight around his wife trying to keep it together, while glairing t the heavens for dealing his son such a fate.

Cliona could only hug herself. Arms wrapped around her chest with one fist slowly pounding where her heart is, as if trying to dislodge some of the pain there. She gestured to the lost and distraught man to sit back down on the floor to become less imposing.

After several moments of just sitting there watching the children, Remus could feel Moony wanting to comfort them. Seeing as his human side was still at a loss as to what he should do, he followed the wolf's instincts and slowly went down to his belly. Making himself smaller, less threatening to the two pups.

Harry was confused by the strange behavior and whimpered in fear, squeezing tighter to Rin's arms. Only Rin's eye's fallowed his movements never realizing her hold on the boy beneath her. What shocked the wolf was that she was growling.

/That's a wolf growl!/ The surprise must have shown clearly on his face for the growling stopped. Slowly scooting closer with his held still down but his eyes still looking up at Rin, he knew not to look at Harry. His wolf side told him it would not turn out well if he did. As if to do so would anger a shewolf. /What the-? Shewolf?/ Scooting closer again he stopped suddenly when Rin's growls began again, only louder this time.

Still following instinct Remus gave a pitiful whimper that had both children turn towards him. When Harry whimpered back it literally floored him as his arms gave out beneath him. /Both! Oh Merlin no./ They were both responding to Moony. Understanding him. /When-how-who could have bitten them?/

It wasn't until Harry relaxed in her arms that she relaxed too. Realizing that _this_ man would not hurt them.

"You're a wolf too?" Harry asked cocking his head to the side.

"Harry?" James gently called out to his son gaining his attention. "Are…are you saying that…that you're a werewolf?

The two children just blinked at him, then with identical grins that reminded them of their Marauder days at Hogwarts the two children changed before their eyes.

Two wolf pups were now sitting were the children should have been.

"But your FIVE!" James exclaimed.

AN

Hehehehe right now the picture makes sense now. I already have a name for Rin's wolf I need help with Harrys. Please give suggestions. (SPOILER) He's a Timber wolf and because of his scar it looks like he has two dark stripes. Please, please, please give suggestions!


	6. First step to Freedom

Disclaimer- Rated T for now-there just kids! Jeez pervs. And no, wish I did. But I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters. H x OFC Evil Dumbledore!

"_" = speaking

/ _ / = Thinking to one's self

/_/ = Harry and Rin mind speaking

~_~ = Parseltongue

HELP! I've been trying to come up with an awesome name for Harry's wolf Please Help!

Please enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW! ^_^

Chapter 6— First Step to Freedom

The pain of a severed bond is horrendous to both parties. While Madam Pomfrey was hovering over their esteemed Headmaster with the fear of him having a heart attack or worse another seizure, Fawkes was flying above the clouds in an unnatural burn. Only two other Phoenixes have ever severed their bond with their chosen one, and both of them died from the magic ripping through them. The bond literally held them together. For each time they burned, the bond with their chosen allowed them the ability to be reborn. It is why there are so few of them in the world. Many hatchlings never get to meet their chosen before their first burn cycle. But to sever a bond throws them into a dangerous cycle, one that he was starting to lose.

A Phoenix can easily outlive their bonded by a good five hundred years or so, and a natural sever of the bond allows the Phoenix more time before the first burn. Flying high would allow Fawkes a larger area to search for his next destined even if it did speed up the burning. The majestic bird was starting to panic. The pain of each new burn was starting to take its toll not only on his body but on his mind. Each Phoenix can sense the magical signature of multiple candidates of his next bonded and much like Egyptian scale of the dead, a Phoenix would weigh the heart of each to that of a single feather. If the Witch or Wizard's heart tipped the scale they were unworthy. And unlike the Judge Osiris who would have Ammit eat their heart and not allow the soul to enter the otherworld, the Phoenix would keep searching. But the easiest way was what he was doing now.

High above the earth he could sense seven who would be excellent. Two of the lights were side by side with a strong connection between them already. Oh make that three, for another had joined them and his bond was growing stronger in the presence of the others. To the north a young boy bright as the mated pair was glowing dim, causing Fawkes some concern. To the south two others were close together, possibly in the same village. Using a magical ability only those seeking a bonded could use he looked into their futures and saw that though both were worthy they would not need him. To the west, to the sea, the next light shocked him. That is a place were no light should shine. And yet one did. Knowing he had little time he still could not stop himself. He had already chosen but this was something he needed to fix. To know he had a part of this even indirectly was a crime against his kind and it would not allow him to bond until this was rectified.

A creature born of purity and light was not something the human guards were used to seeing in this hell hole. To see the Dementor's flee from it was of some concern. Though they hated the detestable creatures they were needed to keep the worst of the prisoners in place. So to find a Phoenix slashing into one Sirius Black made for great entertainment for Jacob Maxwell, the guard on duty. The bastard deserved everything he got from those sharp talons. But the murders screams were short lived and as the guard watched the Phoenix dipped his head and allowed tears to flow into the wound its claws had created.

Phoenix tears freely given.

Only the pure of heart deserved such a gift.

As the guard watched as years of Dementor exposure evaporated form the caged man understanding dawned on the guard. Running off he quickly grabbed his supervisor and a vile of Veritaserum. The commotion of the Phoenix appearing and now the sound of running caught the attention of several other guards. Jacob pushed his way through the crowd and opened the cell door, ordering the man to sit on the stool.

The Phoenix in the cell trilled and flew back out of the cell right as the first of three drops were being administered.

For even humans know that the truth will set you free. But to me sure he will check back later on.

It is his chosen one who needed his help now. His light was starting to go out and for if that were to happen it would kill the phoenix.

The Manor was definitely that of a pureblooded family. The other two residents were lost to the light. One a dark gray the other almost black. It was the child who would need him. Burning yet again Fawkes knew his time was running out. Flashing into the boys bedroom he trilled joyously knowing that yes _this_ was his destined chosen one.

Light blond hair and pale gray eyes peeked up over the edge of the bed from where he had been crying. His father had struck him again when he simply asked a question about Muggles. He didn't understand why his father hated them so much when they were so similar. Just that their magic was called technology. Along with the beating he was lectured about blood purity and how Muggles were nothing but dirt under their shoes. Not worthy to breathe the same air let alone even live. So to see a Phoenix in his bedroom shocked the boy. It few over to him and landed on his bent knee and trilled yet again.

"You're pretty."

The burning had changed him. Each burn cycle becoming hotter and hotter. And much like that of a true flame, the hotter it gets the whiter it gets. His feathers were no longer the deep reddish-orange they used to be but now a pale orange almost white with tips of blue.

Without warning Fawkes burst into flames in front of the boy startling him. The flames grew in size and encompassed him and the child in a searing heat that touched each nerve. But there was no pain. The child looked on in awe as the air shimmered in the heat surrounding them and the sudden trill of the bird captured his mind.

'Hello young one.'

"You can talk!" Grey eyes meet pure gold in surprise and confusion. "Who are you?"

'My name is Fawkes young one. I am a phoenix and you are my chosen.'

"Your chosen?"

'Yes. I will forever be your friend and companion and keep you safe from those who will harm you.'

"Even father?"

'If needed. Yes.'

"Not even mother is safe from father. I hear her. He hits her too."

'I understand young one. Soon one of your blood will be in a position to help.'

"Draco. Please call me Draco."

**AN **I hope you like it! More to come soon!


	7. Next Generation part 2

Mina, gomen ne. Sorry I haven't written in so long, fall classes have started and I needed to get an idea of what the professors were looking for. Time line is going to start jumping rather quickly for a bit until they get to Hogwarts. Please give feedback and definitely some constructive criticism.

Same disclaimers as before.

Chapter 7 Next Generation Part 2

To say Cornelius Fudge was a happy man at the moment would be the farthest from the truth, but you wouldn't know it from the jolly smile on his face as he left reporters from the Daily Prophet. With the release of Sirius Black, and the fines awarded in the man's favor for wrongful imprisonment of almost a half million Galleons. Add to that his heads of staff as well as Lucius Malfoy breathing down his neck just made everything go to pot. Now Dumbledore was telling him that the Muggles looking after Harry Potter moved to America due to a job promotion and most likely took the boy with them was just icing for the right crap week he'd been having so far. Instead of having the boy under his thumb and attending Hogwarts the brat will most likely be attending Salem's School for Magic.

Needless to say he needed a stiff drink.

A drink sounded sublime in Sirius's mind. But first he needed to meet his best mate and apologies for doubting the old wolf all those years ago. Moony had written him as soon as the news of his innocence hit the masses, and told him that he had a surprise. To what the surprise was he had absolutely no idea. With his wife and daughter dead and Harry off in America, besides his newfound freedom and fortune he had nothing to celebrate. But after four years in that hell, a drink was mandatory. And a steak. Maybe some cobbler added for desert.

Making his way through the crowds of Hogmeade and over to Rosmerta's place at The Three Broomsticks, his stomach gave a happy growl as he thought about his dinner.

He was not however prepared for the run-in with Malfoy and his son.

"Watch where your trotting you buffoon."

"Oh, stuff it up that tight ass of yours Captain Peroxide." Sirius shot back. The two men were surprised by the snort of laughter that came from the boy just behind Malfoy.

"Draco, do you perceive this to be funny in any way?" Lucius demanded, causing the boy to shrink in on himself.

"N...n...no father."

"We will discuss this once we get home." Malfoy said shaking his cane in front of the terrified boys face.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that the boy will be beaten for his mistake. But what caught Blacks attention was the white feather sticking out from under the lads robes. If he didn't know any better, he'd say it was a Phoenix feather. The head peeking out only confirmed his suspicions. That had to be the same Phoenix that helped in his release. Dropping down to Draco's height he stared into silver gray eyes.

"Name's Sirius Black, you must be my young cousin."

"Your my cousin?"

"Yep. I'm also the head of the Black Family. Your mum is from the Black Family and according to Wizarding Law, if the head of house deems it unhealthy for their family to continue to reside within the house of another, I can step in and do something."

"What can you do?" Draco kept giving his father quick glances afraid that if he said the wrong thing again, the beating will only be worse later on.

"Don't worry about him, he knows the law to a T. If he interferes with me talking to you as your mother's head of house to insure your happiness and the family line, he can lose everything. Including his magic.

"Now about your question, if he is hurting you physically, like taking that cane of his and hitting you with it, if he has hurt your mother in any way, I can either take you out of that home or have you live with me or another relative. Or, I can abolish your parents' marriage."

"You can do that?"

Leaning in closer to the little blond cherub so as not to have his father overhear, "It's the least I can do for your friend helping me."

"Ignis helped you? How?"

"He reviled the truth when no one would listen."

Draco stood silent thinking hard of the pros and cons that his young mind understood. Knowing that if this failed his father would definitely beat him worse than ever before. But to never have that happen again? And to have Mother no longer cry at night…

"Can you make it so that he can't hurt me or Mother again?"

"Will do kiddo." Standing up and facing a furious Lucius, "I Sirius Orion Black, as head of the Most Nobile and Ancient House of Black, do hereby abolish the marriage of Narcissa Malfoy nee Black to you, Lucius Malfoy immediately."

"Oi Padfoot what are you doing out here?"

"Well I thought if one Black can be liberated why not another."

"You will pay for this blood traitor." Lucius hissed as he stormed passed.

"Paid four year already, dumbass."

"Now what?" Draco asked looking up at the two men wondering if he had made the right decision.

"Now we eat, don't know about you kid but I'm starved."

"Right follow me. I've got a table in the back with that surprise I was telling you about."

"That's just it Mooney you didn't tell me anything about it, just that you have one." Sirius grumbled throwing an arm around his best mates shoulder. When they reached their table his heart stopped. Snow white hair and glacier blue eyes. An angel if he ever saw one. Or a cosmic joke. A ghost that looks the way his daughter might have at this age.

"Papa!" How the girl launched herself over the table and into his arms he'll never know, but the momentum caused them both to land flat on the floor, and the air knocked out of his lungs. "Holy shite papa, what took ya so long?"

"Rin! Language!" a female voice scolded from between the two of them.

Wait… Between them?

"Cliona?"

"Hello darling, Rin let your father up."

Once Rin was on her feet, Sirius could see that the voice came from a locket around his little daemons neck.

"Your Harry Potter." Draco said looking back at the darkly lit table.

"How do you know my name?"

"Everyone in the Wizarding world knows your name. But what are you doing here? You're supposed to be going to America with the Muggles."

"Muggles? Do you mean the Dursley's?" Harry asked.

"Yeah well thanks but no thanks, we are _not_ going back to those bastards or that cupboard, ever again."

"Rin."

"No, Harry. They deserve to be drawn and quartered for the crap they put us through."

"RIN! Language! Honestly she gets that mouth of hers from you Sirius."

"How, how is this even possible?"

"Oh that's simple really."

"It is?"

"Yes dear, it's called _magic_."

"Twit."

"Careful love, James and Lilly might hear."

"Eh?"

"Papa, Harry has a locket too. Their main portraits are at the cottage, but we learned about the lockets so that we can keep them close to us for when we travel."

"Padfoot, stand up so that you can sit down." Once the ex-con took a seat at the table and made himself comfortable, Mooney continued. "Now that was one of the surprises that we had in store for you now I would like to introduce you to Mistafog and Garmrag." With that Sirius was glad he was sitting down for before his eyes his daughter and godson morphed into wolf pups. One pure white. The other a reddish brown, with a second stripe on his forehead, where the scare would be.

"Oh you can change too?" With that Draco became smaller, and there before them was a white Gyrfalcon with silver rimmed eyes.

"BUT YOUR ONLY FIVE!"


End file.
